


violet like you

by SchmokSchmok



Series: Perogiveric [46]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Kissing, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-19 08:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22308382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchmokSchmok/pseuds/SchmokSchmok
Summary: Rogernimmtnicht an Kusswettbewerbenteil.
Relationships: Roger Davies/Oliver Wood
Series: Perogiveric [46]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601362





	violet like you

**Author's Note:**

> das _the nanny_ -au, das niemensch wollte, ich aber trotzdem liebend gerne schrieb

Im Nachhinein ist Oliver sich nicht mehr ganz sicher, wie es so lange dauern konnte, bis er Roger zum ersten Mal nicht einfach als seinen besten Freund gesehen hatte, sondern als etwas Anderes. (Er möchte nicht _nur_ sagen, weil Roger nicht aufhört, sein bester Freund zu sein. Da ist nur plötzlich obendrein das Bedürfnis, ihn an seinem Handgelenk zu greifen, ihn an sich zu ziehen und ihn so lange zu küssen, bis sie beide ihre Namen vergessen.) Doch zumindest den Moment, der ihre Beziehung zueinander veränderte, kann Oliver ohne größere Schwierigkeiten benennen.

Es war ein kühler Dezembernachmittag gewesen, als Roger, ohne anzuklopfen oder sich vorher anzukündigen, die Tür zu Olivers Wohnung geöffnet und Oliver einen Heidenschrecken eingejagt hatte, was zwar peinlich, aber durchaus nicht ungewöhnlich war. (Seit Oliver ihm einen Schlüssel _für Notfälle_ gegeben hatte, hatte Roger sich in unregelmäßigen, aber kurzen Abständen immer wieder in Olivers Wohnung wiedergefunden. Notfälle hatten bishero jedoch keine Rolle gespielt.)

»Du glaubst gar nicht, was mir heute passiert ist«, hatte Roger gesagt, kaum dass Oliver sich von seinem Schrecken erholt hatte, aber ohne jegliche Begrüßung abzuwarten. »Ich war im Einkaufszentrum und Du wirst nicht erraten, was dort stattgefunden hat.«

»Es wurde ein Preis für den unausstehlichsten Menschen im Gebäude vergeben und Du hast gewonnen?«, fragte Oliver und zupfte, um seine anhaltende Irritation zu überspielen, am Bund seines Strickpullovers, den Percys Mutter ihm gestrickt hatte, weil sie doch _so unfassbar gute Freunde_ seien. (Er möchte noch immer im Boden versinken, wenn er daran denkt.) »Oh, nein, warte.« Er legte sich den Zeigefinger ans Kinn und tippte damit in gespielter Ratlosigkeit. »Es war für den unausstehlichsten _und_ entsetzlichsten Menschen im Gebäude.«

»Ha. Ha.« Roger warf seinen Mantel und seinen Schal über die Lehne eines Küchenstuhls, bevor er sich neben Oliver stellte und demonstrativ die Augen verdrehte. »Aber so falsch liegst Du gar nicht.«

»Ich wusste, dass Deine Fähigkeit, die größtmöglichste Nervensäge zu sein, irgendwann noch von Vorteil für Dich sein würde«, unterbrach Oliver ihn, was ihm einen spielerischen Schubser einbrachte.

»Wirklich witzig, Oliver.« Rogers Hand blieb noch einen weiteren, langen Moment auf Olivers Oberarm liegen, bevor er sie zurückzog und die Arme vor seinem Oberkörper verschränkte. »Gleich unten, neben Flourish and Blotts haben sie eine Bühne aufgebaut und einen Wettbewerb abgehalten – nein, nicht für Nervensägen und Unausstehlichkeit. Es war ein Kusswettbewerb!« Er machte eine dramatische Pause, als würde es die Sache für Oliver auch nur im Geringsten interessanter machen. »Ein _Kuss_ wettbewerb, Oliver!« Roger löste seine Arme aus der Verschränkung und gestikulierte einmal in Richtung seines ganzen Körpers, als würde es das klarer machen.

»Und Du hast … teilgenommen?«, hakte Oliver nach, in der minimalen Hoffnung, dass dieses Gespräch schneller vorüber wäre, wenn er Roger des Pudels Kern aus der Nase zog.

»Teilgenommen?« Roger stieß ein verärgertes Schnauben aus. »Roger Davies _nimmt_ nicht an Kusswettbewerben _teil_. Roger Davies _gewinnt_ Kusswettbewerbe!« Er formte Pistolen mit seinen Händen und schoss Oliver direkt ins Herz, wackelnde Augenbrauen inklusive.

»Auf keinen Fall hast Du berechtigterweise und auf rechtem Wege einen solchen Wettbewerb gewonnen«, lehnte Oliver entschieden ab.

»Ach nein?« Roger trat einen beleidigten Schritt auf Oliver zu.

Ohne die Möglichkeit sich zurückzuhalten, weil er manchmal einfach keinen Filter hat (wofür er sich später im Normalfall immer verurteilt), brach ein Lachen aus Oliver heraus, bevor er »Nein« erwiderte.

»Ach ja?« Rogers Stimme klang ein wenig herausfordernd und wahrscheinlich hätte Oliver das als Zeichen nehmen müssen, aufzuhören, vor allem, weil Roger noch einen weiteren, etwas bedrohlicheren Schritt auf ihn zu tat. (Aber er wäre nun einmal nicht Oliver, wenn er die Herausforderung in Rogers Worten nicht annehmen würde.)

»Ja.«

Und plötzlich, ohne dass er so recht nachvollziehen konnte, wie er dort gelandet war, lag er rücklings auf dem Sofa, die Hände instinktiv um Rogers Unterarme gekrallt, als liefe er Gefahr, noch weiter zu fallen. Und Roger war direkt über ihm, die Augen leicht zusammengekniffen und sein Atem auf Olivers Haut: »Tja, das hast Du Dir jetzt eigentlich selbst zuzuschreiben.«

Und dann lagen Rogers Lippen auf Olivers. Fest und ein bisschen kalt, aber so undenkbar gut, dass Olivers erster, unwillkürlicher Gedanke gewesen ist, wie sie das nur früher noch nie gemacht haben konnten, wenn es doch so einfach und leicht und viel zu passend gewesen wäre. (Er dachte auch ein bisschen an Percy und wie er den gern küssen würde. Aber das war nur sein zweiter Gedanke. Und zweite Gedanken haben auch noch Zeit bis morgen oder übermorgen, wenn er verarbeitet haben würde, wie es ist, Roger Davies zu küssen, der beinahe alle küsst, aber jetzt gerade eben Oliver.)

Sie küssten sich zu lange, dafür, dass Roger ihm nur etwas beweisen wollte. Aber sie küssten sich nicht lange genug, um Oliver tatsächlich zufrieden zu stellen.

Olivers Finger waren halb in Rogers Haaren vergraben und halb unter dessen T-Shirt verschwunden, als sie voneinander abließen und von einem Moment auf den anderen wieder Roger und Oliver waren und nicht mehr _RogerundOliver_.

»Also«, sagte Roger zwischen zwei Atemzügen, »ich meine ja nur.«

»Du hast gewonnen«, sagte Oliver zwei Wimpernschläge später. Roger legte die Stirn in Falten, aber entfernte sich nicht weit genug von ihm, um ihm das Schielen zu ersparen. »Du gewinnst. Kusswettbewerbe, meine ich.«

Roger hatte gelacht, ein wenig außer Atem. Und wahrscheinlich hatte diesmal Oliver ihn zu sich gezogen, aber sie küssten sich wieder.

Und wenn Oliver jetzt darüber nachdenkt, dann kann er überhaupt nicht sagen, warum das so einfach gewesen ist, wenn es jetzt doch so schwer ist.

Roger sitzt neben ihm auf dem Sofa und auf dem Röhrenfernseher läuft ein Film, den Roger mitgebracht hat, weil er ihn unbedingt mit Oliver ansehen wollte. (Ha! Als ob Oliver gerade irgendetwas registrieren könnte außer Rogers Hand, die nur wenige Zentimeter neben seiner auf der Sitzfläche liegt, oder dem leichten Geruch nach Rogers Parfum, das sie zusammen erst vor wenigen Wochen ausgesucht haben, das aber immer noch nicht ganz Roger ist und deswegen noch ein wenig fremd.)

Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde öffnet Oliver seinen Mund, aber als kein Wort herauspurzelt und Roger noch nicht einmal in seine Richtung sieht, schließt er ihn wieder. Er kann nicht einfach sagen, dass da irgendetwas anders ist, seit sie sich vor zwei Wochen geküsst haben, weil Roger auch nichts gesagt hat und er nicht Der Mensch sein möchte, der mehr in das Verhalten anderer interpretiert, als eigentlich da ist. (Aber er kann auch nicht einfach schweigen, weil er vielleicht seinen letzten Nerv verliert, weil das Zusammensein mit Roger konstant an ihm sägt.)

»Du bist unausstehlich«, hört Oliver sich also irgendwann und ohne Vorwarnung sagen. »Absolut entsetzlich.« Und damit greift er mit einer Hand nach Rogers Handgelenk und mit der anderen nach seinem Nacken, bevor er ihn zu sich zieht und einfach seine Lippen auf Rogers presst, als gäbe es keine andere Möglichkeit für ihn, zu überleben.

(Wäre das hier ein Buch, das als _Frauenliteratur_ vermarktet würde, weil Männer offensichtlich keine Gefühle kennen, dann würde Roger einen geschickten Bogen zu ihrem ersten Kuss schlagen, sagen, dass er endlich Olivers Herz gewonnen hätte, oder so etwas Ähnliches in der Art; oder Oliver würde, wenn sie auseinander gehen, mit einer einzigen symbolischen Träne für die Erkenntnis seiner vorherigen Unwissenheit auf der Wange, Roger erstickt seine Liebe beichten, die ebenso offenherzig erwidert würde. Weil das hier aber die Realität ist, in der Oliver schlecht mit Worten ist und Roger lieber küsst, als sich Gedanken um Beziehungsstatus zu machen, sitzen sie einfach weiter zusammen auf dem Sofa und küssen, während der Film zum zweiten und dritten Mal zurückspult und wieder von vorne beginnt.)


End file.
